1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein are related to networks and network devices.
2. Related Art
Networking systems are commonly used to move network information (which may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets, data or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication. Different network and storage protocols may be used to handle network information and storage information.
Network devices use ports to communicate with via links. The ports today communicate at very high speeds. The ports use memory storage (may be referred to as receive buffers) for receiving and temporarily storing information. Managing receive buffers is desirable to avoid overflowing or underutilization of storage space. Continuous efforts are being made to improve.